Unholy Desires
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: A Queen. A Sorcerer. And a late night visit neither of them will soon forget


Unholy Desires

As the Red Queen looked out the window at the setting sun she barely noticed its beauty. Her mind was too preoccupied by everything that currently threatened her control. To lose control was to be weak… and she would never permit herself to be weak again. She was the Queen.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips as her thoughts drifted back to him. The sorcerer. The one who had challenged her authority at every chance. He had not given her the respect she deserved… but she had shown him how wrong he had been to underestimate her.  
Her lips curved in a smirk as she remembered Jafar's expression when she revealed that she had the genie's bottle. She had leverage over him now and she intended to make the most of it.  
She had not permitted herself to think of him as a man rather than ally but sometimes thoughts crept in unbidden. It had been so long… too long… since she'd had a man's touch. Since she had become Queen she had not let a man close enough to satisfy her desires.  
Her eyes drifted closed and she pictured him. Naked. Skin gleaming like polished ebony in the firelight. Those dark eyes burning with desire. She pictured how he would look lounging on satin sheets. How his voice would sound if he was whispering her name… moaning her name.  
Anna quickly pulled herself out of the daydream and pushed those thoughts aside. It would do her no good to lust after the sorcerer. She couldn't have him… couldn't satisfy her desires without giving him power over her. The minute she gave him her body she lost the upper hand.  
She decided to take a bath in order to cool herself down. Her attendants ran it and she soaked a while in the lukewarm water. It was soothing and it helped… somewhat.  
By the time she had dried her hair and pulled on a long red silk robe she was feeling a bit calmer, her desires more under control. She walked back into the bedroom and took a seat at the vanity, picking up an ornate long handled brush. Running the brush through her long blonde hair was almost as soothing as the bath had been.  
The Red Queen jumped slightly then froze in place as she saw a dark figure reflected in the mirror. Jafar. Unusual for him to visit her so late. And she felt rather vulnerable wearing nothing but a robe. Much easier to play the part of a Queen when she was decked out in all her finery.  
The Queen rose to her feet and slowly turned to face him, her courtly mask settling over her features. She would give him no indication of her discomfort. "Jafar. This is an unexpected pleasure" she said, not missing the way his eyes skimmed down the line of her body before flicking back up to her face.  
"Yes I can tell you weren't expecting… company" he said dryly, a slight trace of amusement on his features. She let her lips form a small smirk. "Company usually comes through the front door darling" she pointed out, her tone as dry as his. Two could play this game.  
Jafar took a few steps toward her. "But isn't it better keeping my visits a secret?" he said, voice soft and seductive. "What would your loyal subjects say if they know their Queen had a man in her chambers in the middle of the night?" he added, voice teasing.

She felt a very slight shiver at the tone of his voice and what he was implying but she managed to keep her own face and tone businesslike. "Ah but if you came here openly… during the day there would be no cause for gossip, now would there?" she said, smiling sweetly.  
An amused look flickered over the sorcerer's face. "Perhaps but I'm here now" he said, tone ever so slightly suggestive. "Have you made any progress with Alice?" he asked. "No. But I have an idea…" she said with a slight smirk. "We simply need to find a creature that Alice fears"  
"Well well… beauty and brains…" he said, tone slightly mocking but his expression rather impressed. "Flattery will get you everywhere darling…" she teased, a grin on her lips. He smirked darkly and moved close to the Queen, reaching out to brush her cheek with his fingers. "Oh will it now?" he said in a low husky voice.  
"If I didn't know better Jafar…" she said silkily, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. "I'd say you were trying to seduce me" she added. "And if I was?" he said, his dark eyes fixed on hers. She could see in his face how much he desired her.  
"Then I'd say that wasn't part of our agreement…." she teased. Though she was well aware they were playing a dangerous game, she couldn't help herself. "Agreements can be… amended" he said suggestively, a very small smirk playing around his lips.  
"Are you suggesting we… renegotiate?" she said sweetly, tilting her head and looking at him under her lashes. She smirked slightly as she saw how his grip tightened slightly on his staff. The power she currently had over him was… intoxicating.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting…" he said, his hands sliding around her waist. His face was still mere inches from hers and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

The blonde's arms wound themselves around his neck as he pulled her flush against him, his mouth descending on hers. She was not prepared for her body's response or the warm rush of desire that went through her as their lips met.

Her lips parted for him and his tongue slid between them. A soft muffled groan escaped her as their tongues tangled together, each of them trying to dominate the kiss.

Suddenly Jafar grabbed her wrists, backing her towards the wall. He broke the kiss with a wicked grin and used magic to pin them above her head. The rest of her body she could move but not her wrists. Her blue eyes widened a bit and she struggled slightly against the invisible bonds.  
The Red Queen had just opened her mouth to comment when she was silenced by the brush of his lips against the side of her neck. A soft sigh escaped her lips before she could help it and a shudder went through her as his teeth grazed her skin lightly.  
Her back arched slightly as his lips brushed against her collarbone, then slid down towards her breasts. The silk dressing gown fell open as he yanked the belt undone. Then his lips were on her breasts, licking, sucking, biting… and it was all she could do not to moan.

One of his hands slid between her legs and the moan she had been holding back escaped her lips. Her whole body shuddered as he stroked and teased the wet, deliciously sensitive skin.

The fog in her brain cleared somewhat when he kissed her lips once more then slowly pulled away. And her first clear thought was that it was time to take back control. Right now she wanted him so badly she could hardly think but she could at least have him on her terms.  
She moved away from the wall and gave him a small seductive smirk before slowly sliding the robe off the shoulders. It slid down the line of her body to pool at her feet. His dark eyes widened in a most satisfying way as he took in the sight of her wearing nothing at all.  
The blonde gave him a moment to look before turning and walking towards the bed. She could feel his eyes on her small, shapely ass as she walked. Once she got to the bed she lay down on the red silk pillows, arranging herself so she was comfortable.  
Jafar was still watching her so she gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't have all day.' A look crossed his face that was half amused and half lustful. She grinned widely as he quickly slithered out of his clothing. Clothed he was handsome, but naked he was rather spectacular. Not that she'd tell him as much of course.

She watched as he climbed on the bed and slid across the sheets to her. Their lips met in a deep, hungry kiss. Her arms slid around his neck and her thigh pressed between his legs, naked skin against naked skin.  
Anna tried to roll them so she was on top but he was ready for that. He continued the roll so she was on the bottom again. She pouted slightly and he grinned down at her. Her fingers trailed slowly down his back, nails grazing his skin… and she felt him shudder slightly.  
The sorcerer retaliated by nudging her legs apart and pressing himself against her. The feeling of his hardness pressed against her made her groan softly and part her legs a bit more.

Her back arched as he entered her in one smooth thrust. Neither of them could help a moan as his body slid deep inside hers. She hadn't admitted it even to herself but this was exactly what she needed. Exactly what she had wanted from the first time she had laid eyes on him.

He didn't kiss her lips as he started to slowly thrust inside her… but his lips brushed her jaw, her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. Soft, light teasing kisses that made her body shudder under his.

Jafar's hands gripped her thighs and hers gripped his arms, needing something to hold on to. Both of them gripping just a little too tightly but neither noticing or caring if they left a mark on the other.

She matched his pace as his thrusts got harder, faster deeper… their bodies moving in unison. Breaths coming in short ragged pants and skin slick with sweat. Every movement of his body in hers sent little tremors of pleasure through her.

As she got closer and closer to her peak her nails raked down his back, not lightly like before but hard enough to make him hiss then groan deeply. Hard enough to leave shallow scratches on that smooth, dark skin.

Their eyes met just for a moment and she could see clearly he was as close to the edge as she was. A few more deep, hard thrusts and she was there, hips bucking and cries of pleasure escaping her lips. As she slowly started to come down from her high she felt his body tense, heard his groans of pleasure as he had his release deep inside her.

She sighed softly as they lay exhausted, bodies tangled in the sheets of her bed. Every muscle in her body felt completely relaxed and she couldn't seem to keep a grin off her face. "You're a hard negotiator darling…" she purred softly in his ear. "But I think I like your negotiation style…"


End file.
